School is Complicated
by Anti-Typos
Summary: School is very important to these students. Some think it's important because they can study, others think it's important because they get to gossip. Hitting teachers, getting on your friends nerves and being late is something these students do well.


**School is Complicated**

"Sakura hurry up and get dressed!", Ino screamed hoping Sakura would listen.

It was a school day. School started in forty-five minutes.

"I can't I'm glued to my bed.", Sakura said with an evil expression on her face.

"Sakura, you idiot!", Ino said walking out of the room and into the kitchen downstairs.

"Sorry Ino! That was my inner Sakura.", Sakura screamed so Ino would hear. Sakura then laughed at how stupid that sounded.

Sakura got out of bed then started getting dressed for school.

"I'm so pretty and pink. Get it?", Sakura said laughing like a crazy person while looking into one of the five hundred mirrors in their house.

Ino loved herself. She couldn't dare go without looking into the mirror each day.

Ino made herself a quick breakfast so she could feel energetic at school.

Though all she did was talk and ask Sakura to do her homework.

She thinks her ears aren't meant for intelligent speaking.

Her ears are meant for gossip.

"Sakura...I'm leaving! Hurry up!", Ino screamed upstairs so Sakura could hear.

Sakura started running down the stairs with a smile.

Sakura looked around the kitchen to grab a bar since Ino wasn't kind enough to make her breakfast as well.

Sakura grabbed the bar closest to her hand.

"That bitch.", Sakura thought along with an evil thought of squeezing Ino to death.

"Let's start walking to school. We don't have all day, you know.", Ino said while opening the front door.

Sakura only followed without a single sound.

As they were on their way to school, they saw Hinata.

"Hey! Hinata!", Ino said hoping to grab Hinata's attention.

"Hi, Ino.", Hinata said with a slight smile on her face.

"Where's Sakura? You two always travel together.", Hinata said curious of the absent Sakura.

"Who knows, she was behind me though. Maybe she- You know what, I don't know..." Ino said tired of wondering what Sakura was doing. She was quite a hassle today. Maybe it's because of that potion she made for class. Sakura **did **enjoy making medicine.

Sakura ran back into the house to get herself some water. She grabbed a hot and spicy bar. Yikes...

"Why the HELL is there a spicy bar in this kitchen! I mean, who thinks of this stuff?", Sakura said drinking the water she grabbed from the fridge like a thirsty homeless man.

"This is not normal.", Sakura said throwing the rest of the bar into the trash. She then ran back outside the door, trying to catch up to Ino.

Ino and Hinata started to walk to school by themselves, completely forgetting Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke!", Naruto screamed trying to irritate Sasuke.

"What, Naruto?", Sasuke said pissed off.

"Oh, nothing, I just felt like pissing you off.", Naruto said falling on the ground while laughing like a crazy, crazy man.

"Whatever...", Sasuke said while he continued to walk to school. He totally left Naruto behind.

Instead of running into Ino, Sakura found Naruto on the ground laughing like the retard he is.

"Naruto! You're in my way! Ahhhhh! I am so pissed! I feel like the bar tricked me into eating poison!", Sakura said kicking Naruto in his stomach while he was still on the ground.

"Ouch, that hurt...wait...Sakura...what's wrong?", Naruto said hoping to help his friend with whatever problem she needed help with.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Did you happen to see Ino?", Sakura asked.

"Ino? Nope. I was just walking with Sasuke to school. He got pissed and left me on the ground.", Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, well, would you like to walk with me?", Sakura said hoping Naruto would say no.

"Sure! Let's get going!", Naruto said while walking.

"Damn...", Sakura thought with a pissed expression on her 'pretty' face.

Ino and Hinata spotted Sasuke and walked up to him.

"Hey, Sasuke! What's up?", Ino said, glad to see Sasuke.

Sasuke heard them but continued to walk.

He didn't want to be bothered by annoying women. Especially Ino and Sakura...

Ino frowned. She figured Sasuke didn't want to talk to her.

The school was now right in front of them.

Sasuke walked into the school.

Ino and Hinata were right behind him.

"Hey, Sasuke. You're usually the first person at school.", Shikamaru said wondering.

"It was Naruto's fault.", Sasuke said walking away from Shikamaru.

As Ino looked around she saw her friend Shikamaru.

"Well, there's my friend. See ya Hinata!", Ino said running toward Shikamaru.

"Bye, Ino...", Hinata said wandering off to find Kiba and Shino.

"It's so hot outside...Why can't I just magically appear at school.", Sakura said panting like a dog.

Naruto was way behind Sakura.

She didn't even know where Naruto was.

"Yes. The school building is right there! Thank you!", Sakura screamed while running inside the building.

The school had air conditioning. This was perfect, especially when it was hot outside.

"My life is so awesome right now.", Sakura said while falling onto the school's floor tiles.

"What are you doing, Sakura?", Sai asked with a fake smile.

"Nothing, Sai! Leave me alone!", Sakura yelled still irritated by the spicy bar.

"Okay...I'll see you later then.", Sai said leaving Sakura to the floor.

Naruto was left behind. Again.

Though he just made it to the school building.

"Sakura! Are you okay?", Naruto yelled running toward Sakura who was still on the ground.

"Dammit! Everyone needs to leave me alone.", Sakura yelled with her face buried into the floors tiles.

"Okay then!", Naruto said afraid of what Sakura might do to him if he didn't leave her alone.

"It seems all of the students are here at school.", Asuma said, talking to Kakashi.

"Yeah, it seems that way. Well, I'll be right back. I'm going to go and get a drink from the vending machine.", Kakashi said going down the stairs and into the school's downstairs hallway.

The students were already in their classrooms. So Kakashi expected the hallways to be empty.

There he found the vending machine but he also found Sakura on the floor.

"Sakura...I would expect this from Naruto but...you? Not so much.", Kakashi said realizing Sakura was asleep.

"Wake up. This isn't your home. This is school, Sakura.", Kakashi said touching Sakura's shoulder and gently tapping it to wake her up.

"Narutoooooooo!" Sakura said quickly getting up and punching the guy who she thought was Naruto.

It wasn't Naruto. It was Kakashi.

Kakashi went straight into the school's entrance doors.

"Oh, sorry, Kakashi-sensei! It wasn't me...It was...ummm...Naruto.", Sakura said completely lying so she wouldn't get in trouble for punching a teacher.

"Umm, what?", Kakashi said as if he were drunk.

"All right, I lied. But only because I don't wanna get in touble. I never got in trouble before. Please Kakashi-sensei, I'm so sorry.", Sakura begged on her knees in front of the now messed up Kakashi.

"Fine. But you're paying for my drink.", Kakashi said rubbing his head.

"Yes! Of course, sensei.", Sakura said with a relieved facial expression.

"Hey, Sasuke did you hear that loud noise?", Naruto asked hoping he wasn't the only that heard this. He had to whisper, they were in class, you know.

"No, you idiot. You're hearing things. Now stop bothering me. I'm trying to listen to the teacher. Try doing the same for once.", Sasuke said trying his hardest to ignore Naruto.

"If you say so...", Naruto said shaking his head crazily wondering if the sound was all in his little head.


End file.
